Untold Secrets
by Dr. G
Summary: John and Amanda have been keeping secrets from each other since Saw 1. Will they figure them out? Spoilers From 2 and 3. PLEASE R&R!
1. Retrieving

I do not own the Saw series. As usual if you are not old enough for the rating then do not read.

"I wouldn't lie to you" those were Dr. Lawrence Gordon's words as he left the room.

The rang out and echoed in the small bathroom. Dr. Gordon began crawling down the old worn down hallway. That's when he heard screaming from behind him. He turned around and heard the door slam shut. He just sat there in amazment from the thing he saw before him. It was the man who was "dead" on the floor, it was the patient from his hospital, it was John.

"You bastard" Dr. Gordon stated loudly and that too echoed down the empty hallway.

"Well, well, well, aren't you a mess doc" John said nearly laughing at Doctor Gordon's unfortunate state

"I'll fucking kill you" Dr. Gordon was screaming now

"Sounds familiar" John said "Listen Doc, you lost the game"

"What? But I.." Dr. Gordon tried to speak but he was losing a lot of blood

"Okay, that's enough" John said as he walked into a closet in the hallway

"Wait!" Dr. Gordon managed to yell

"I'm not going to leave you" John returned with a wheelchair "Get in"

"I'm not going anywhere with you" Dr. Gordon said with a weak voice

"Fine, bleed to death" John looked back at the door "I'll go get Adam later"

"You'll help him?" Dr. Gordon asked

"Yes" John said back in a friendly tone

"I'll go with you" Dr. Gordon pulled himself into the wheelchair

"Very good" John smirked as he said

John pushed Dr. Gordon about five feet and then Dr. Gordon felt a sharp pain in his shoulder. John had inserted a needle into Dr. Gordon's arm and gave him a shot. Larry felt himself falling asleep. 


	2. Fixing

"Amanda, I got him" John said as he wheeled in Doctor Gordon.

"Is he dead?" Amanda asked with a concered look

"No, he is alive… barely" John looked over his work

"What do I have to do?" Amanda also looked over Dr. Gordon

"I'm going to need you to close up that hole at the end of his leg" John said with a slight attitude

"Okay" Amanda said back obediently

Amanda began to work on Dr. Gordon. She took an tourniquet and put it around his leg to stop the bleeding. Then, she took a surgical saw and cut the end of his leg into a straight line. Finally she took a type of alcohol and cleaned the end of the cut and bandaged it. The whole process took about an hour and a half.

"Amanda?" John asked with concern

"Yes John" Amanda said quietly

"I need you to go and get Adam tomorrow" John said nicely

"Okay John" Amanda nodded

"Thank you Amanda, goodnight" John waived as he looked up from his files

"Goodnight" Amanda began walking upstairs "John?"

"Yes Amanda" John gave her a confused look

"What are we doing with Larry?" She asked

"I'm going to take him out of here tomorrow and then I'm going to cut a jigsaw piece into his leg and leave him at his mistress' home" John said seriously "He's dead Amanda"

"Did I kill him?" Amanda began to worry

"I did, when I gave him the shot" John said in a low tone "Goodnight, don't worry"

Amanda went upstairs into her room and began to wonder why John lied to her when he brought Dr. Gordon into the home. She would have operated on him even if he was dead, right? She herself didn't know the answer. She did know however, Adam was definitely a part of the plan.


	3. Recruiting

The next morning John took Dr. Gordon out of the house and began driving down the road to a secret location. The location was none other than Jigsaw's lab at the lock company.

"10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5" John began counting down in his raspy voice "4,3,2,1"

Dr. Gordon jumped as he awoke

"Whoa Doc, calm down" John said as he got Dr. Gordon's attention

"Calm down? You told me that you would help me and then you give me a shot of who knows what and now…" Dr. Gordon continued

"Look at you leg Doctor" John said remaining calm

"What?" Dr. Gordon looked at his leg

"It's been cleaned and closed" John said

"You did this?" Dr. Gordon asked

"An assistant did" John began to get very serious

"When can I leave?" Dr. Gordon asked with excitement

"That's just it Larry, do you mind if I call you Larry?" John paused

"It's… It's fine, please finish" Larry got serious as well

"You cannot leave, you lost your test. No one else knows you're alive not even the assistant, who by the way is retrieving Adam at this moment" John said with an almost sad tone

"I cannot leave? What am I going to do?" Larry said obviously becoming agitated

"You are going to help me complete three assignments" John said

"3? How long will that take?" Larry said calming down a bit

"A long time I'm afraid, the assistant has some projects to work on too" John said

"I guess I have no choice" Larry said realizing what he had to do "I will be released right?"

"Yes, of course" John said "After the assignments"

"What's the first one?" Larry asked

"Its tomorrow" John said

"What do I have to do?" Larry questioned

"I'll give you the details tomorrow" John said as they pulled up to the lock company's old house

"Where are we?" Larry asked as he tried to look around

"We're at my office of sorts" John replied as he opened the door "Follow me"

"Okay" Larry said

As they entered the building. They went into the elevator and John decided to give Larry some more tips.

"Now Larry, if you try and leave then I will find you again and you won't ever be released"

"I assure you that I will not be trying anything" Larry said feeling weaker than ever

"Very good" John said "Oh and one more thing"

"What's that" Larry got nervous

"You CANNOT let Amanda, the assistant, know you're here"

"Okay" Larry said

"I'll see you in the morning" John said

"See you then" Larry said

"I know it's not the perfect situation but all you have to do is follow the rules" John said as he left. 


End file.
